1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape recorder, and more particularly to a tape recorder which can be used with a tuner for broadcasting waves and a study unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various study machines using tape recorders, which have been known heretofore. For instance, in a tape recorder with the so-called language laboratory (LL) functions, the arrangement is generally such that the voice of a student is recorded while reproducing the voice of a teacher, and then the voices of the teacher and the student are simultaneously produced for effecting a comparison thereof. In this case, the practice of pronunciation may be possible but it is difficult to enhance the understanding of the contents of what was pronounced. On the other hand, with a comparatively large-scale audio-visual facility installed in an educational institution, it is possible to separately direct questions to individual students, to compare answers from the students in response to the questions with pre-recorded answers, and then to determine whether or not specific students are allowed to proceed to a next study step. With such facility, positive studies for enhancing the understanding of the contents of each subject are possible. However, there is a shortcoming in that the facility is of large scale with complex structure and expensive, so that students cannot make similar studies at their own homes.